Forwards and backwards
by Padfoot's Paws 3758
Summary: Harry Potter's life has been turned upside down. His scar is burning, Ginny is dead and rumors are sneaking about around Sirius's death. Can Harry figure out the one thing that is haunting him? All is revealed...
1. NewBeginnings

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first story, so don't hate if it isn't good. Enjoy! xoxo Padfoot's Paws

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

_Pain. _That's all he felt. A thousand fires burned apon his skin, sweat flowed down his face. If only... if only he could escape the realms of the universe, hidden in plain sight. Why now? It had been silenced for years. Memories... they flooded back like a continueous stream, a stream of lies and deceit. His whole life was littered with death and destruction. After all he'd been through... no, he couldn't jump to conclusions. Because he is _Harry Potter_. And for once in many a year, his **scar was burning**.

**_Hermione's POV_**

I couldn't stand Ronald's snoring anymore. He's almost like a robot, eating, sleeping and then repeating it all over again. I had just landed a job at the ministry, I'm now a full time unspeakable. Although I would've been better as an obliviator, I've had plenty of practise. It's quite annoying, actually, being an unspeakable, I can't even tell Ronald what I do all day! Aside from all of these thoughts, I knew I needed to do something. It was 3am, I desperately longed for coffee (a muggle invention, very addicting once tried) yet something was tugging at my chest. I knew what it was, and why it was tugging. It was Harry, it was always Harry. It was probably nothing, still mourning over Ginny. Even though that happened years ago, I still went to check on him. I still apparated to see him.

Hermione arrived at 3:30am, she apparated onto the window ledge, outside of Harry's bedroom. 'Uhh..Hi Harry, can I come in?' She looked bewildered. 'Hermione? What are you doing here? It's nearly 4am!' Hermione smiled gently, her hair bushy and brunette. 'Well,' she continued,'I came for a coffee, we've ran out. Also to talk. Are you grieving over Ginny again? Because I can alw-' She was cut off by Harry. 'What? No, that's behind me now, come on, let's go downstairs.' Hermione reluctantly slid through the window, ready to follow him. 'Before we go, shut the window, will you? It's getting breezy in here.' Hermione pulled out her wand from her pyjamas and flicked it in the air, pointing at the window. It instantly snapped shut. 'There,' she pronounced, 'now let's get some coffee. I don't know about you, but I'm parched!' Harry laughed and they both descended down the stairs.

End of chapter 1.

How will Hermione react to Harry's scar?

What happened to Ginny?

Why does Harry's scar hurt?

Soon to be revealed...

Hope you enjoyed Chptr 1!

I don't own any of the characters or spells. Credits to J.K Rowling.

Always open to feedback!


	2. Ginny'sDownfall

Author's note: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my first Chapter. I didn't give much away, but soon it'll become clear! See you soon!

** Chapter 2: Ginny's Downfall**

**2 years ago**

Ginny and Harry had now been married 3 years. Ginny was pregnant with a baby girl, they were planning to call her Lily, after Harry's mother. The day was going as planned, Ginny had a nice breakfast in bed, Harry was never a good cook, instead he had bought an English breakfast from The Three Broomsticks Inn. They had strolled down Diagon Alley, headed to Hogsmeade, and made their way back home. Except, Ginny didn't make it home that day. She died in Harry's arms. Murdered in cold blood. Harry had needed to grab the last gift for Ginny on their golden day, he'd left the present in Ollivanders for collection, it was a mini wand for the baby girl. As soon as he'd reappeared, she was on the floor, twitching and crying. Harry rushed towards her, his face pale as snow. 'Ginny? Ginny, speak to me.' Ginny's eyes studied Harry's face for a moment. 'Harry...Harry, y-you need to l-listen...' Harry stroked her head. 'I love you H-Harry... I a-always will w-whatever h-happens to me...' Tears streamed down Harry's face, Ginny's hand shakily wiped them off. 'Y-you need to k-know...find S-Sirius. T-Tell him t-that it w-was..' silence filled the room. 'Ginny? Who? Sirius?' But Ginny's eyes were pale and glassy. Harry felt her pulse. Gone. Ginny was gone. 'GINNY!!!' He smashed his fist into the ground. A crowd had gathered. Harry turned to face them all, his face red and his eyes stinging. They looked at him doubtfully. One, a muggle man , came forward. 'Hey, are you all right? Do you need an ambulance?' Harry felt a rush of fury wash over him. 'Ambulance? Why the hell would I need an ambulance when my wife's already DEAD?!' The man was taken aback. 'Buddy, I was just try-' Harry stared the man right in the eyes. 'Number 1, you are not my buddy. Number 2, why don't you CLEAR OFF! ALL OF YOU!!' The muggles scattered. Harry was left alone in the dark.

'Harry?' It was Hermione. She cocked her head sideways, looking at Harry with curiosity. Harry had his head sunk deep into his chest. He realised that he had dozed off. 'Huh? I'm a-awake. I think.' Hermione furrowed her brow. 'You were going to tell me something...you said something about your scar?' Harry jolted upright. How had he forgotten about that? 'Erm, yes. Earlier this morning I..er...well, my scar. It..it was burning, really bad. For a second I thought... but I killed him. I killed Voldemort. Didn't I?' Hermione looked as if she was about to faint. She got up, strode over to him, and smacked him round the face. Hard. 'You IDIOT!! You should of told me earlier, you stupid, stupid boy!! This is MAJOR!' And then she collapsed on the floor. Harry was aghast. '_Damn it, Harry,' _he thought, '_you really are stupid. You spent all this time being an idiot when it was right in front of you all along. Take Ginny's advice for once, you need to find Sirius!' _But Sirius was dead, wasn't he? Harry sighed. 'Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?' And with that, he took out his wand, pointed it at the salmon inside the fridge and whispered, _'Wingardium Leviosa' _Almost instantly, the salmon floated over to Hermione, and he dropped it on her face. 'Yeuk!' She woke up with a start. 'Harry, I think I know what's happening, follow me!'

**End of chapter 2.**

Who murdered Ginny?

Will Harry find Sirius?

What does Hermione know?

All will be revealed soon...

Hope you enjoyed Chptr 2!

Open for comments!


End file.
